<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Winter Nights by WiFiH0o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985176">Cold Winter Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiFiH0o/pseuds/WiFiH0o'>WiFiH0o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiFiH0o/pseuds/WiFiH0o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Handong and Dami nearly exposed their relationship and the one time they did.</p><p>It was meant to be a one-shot but I got carried away hehehe. Just Dreamcatcher being Dreamcatcher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What happens in this room stays in this room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're not in chronological order... I think.</p><p>This one is in Good Night Era. The beginning their relationship.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Detective Gahyeon's first and only and last case.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I have a Twitter account now! I think I'll post updates on fics and one shots, feel free to follow me or not. It'll be at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Handong flopped on her bed, it squeaked a little under the sudden weight added onto it. What squeaked more was Gahyeon on the lower bunk when Handong's swinging legs threatened to kick her phone off her hands.</p>
<p>"Hey be careful," said Gahyeon, shifting closer to the wall in a bid to stray further from the casually swing legs, "You could have hit me, or worse, my phone."</p>
<p>Handong flipped over so she was facing the ceiling, getting some well needed fresh air and reducing the likelihood of hitting Gahyeon. She shut her eyes. In the darkness of her eyelids, the sound of camera shutters and flashlights speeding up as she intertwined her fingers with Dami's burned in her brain.</p>
<p>It was such a personal thing to be public.</p>
<p>And the warmth of their hug and the empty feeling when she lifted her head from her shoulder. She craved for it back as soon as it stopped happening and she was craving for it now.</p>
<p>"Is this because of Dami?" Pondered Gahyeon out loud. Curse that child. She knew way more then she let on. "You know that she's the member that changes the most when on stage."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. But I'm still not used to it." She sighed. Had they just been regular people, she doubted that even after years of knowing her, Dami would show as much affection as she did in that brief moment during the fansign. Such an enigma. A cute one, but still a mystery. "Do you think that she was like this back in Minx?"</p>
<p>Gahyeon dropped her phone. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean... Do you ever think that they changed during the year gap between Dreamcatcher and Minx. It must have been so hard."</p>
<p>"Yeah, the constant worry of not knowing whether all of their hardwork was gone to waste. I heard that Siyeonie even nearly quit during that time period."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>A lull in their conversation.</p>
<p>"Why are you so curious anyway, Dongie?"</p>
<p>"It's just saddening, isn't it. I'm sure they think of Minx sometimes."</p>
<p>"Are you sure it's not because of Dami?"</p>
<p>Handong squirmed a bit, "Sometimes, even after a  year, I still don't understand her."</p>
<p>Gahyeong scoffed, "Which one don't you understand, Dami or Yubin."</p>
<p>"What?". Handong tilted her head, "Oh~! I don't understand how Dami and Yubin are the same person. Like, one minute Yubin is all shy and nice and then she'd be Dami, all charasmatic and handsome and gentlemanly."</p>
<p>"Did you just call Dami handsome?"</p>
<p>"..." Handong blushed, "No."</p>
<p>Gahyeon crawled out from her bed to sit next to her. To her suprise, Handong had her face hidden underneath her hands.</p>
<p>It was time to extrapolate some data first-hand.</p>
<p>"And 'gentlemanly'?" </p>
<p>She turned away from Gahyeon's prying eyes, "No."</p>
<p>"Okay," huffed out Gahyeon, preparing herself to undergo her examination. "Whatever you say." She riled herself up, crouching on the bed, arms raised.</p>
<p>In a split second, she was ontop of Handong and leveraging her hands away from her face. Handong squealed as she suddenly had a Gahyeon on her, who was trying to uncover her face and by extension, her secret.</p>
<p>"AAAAAARG! JUST LET GO!" Screamed the maknae. Somehow, Handong was able to overcome her strength and still have her hands glued to her face. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO HIDE FROM MEEEEE! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING!"</p>
<p>At this point, the bed began to creak almost as loud as Gahyeon, which drew the attention of passerby's. That passerby happened to be Sua.</p>
<p>"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!! GAHYEON! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Her saviour! Her knight in cotton pyjamas! Thank the lord she came right on time.</p>
<p>"But she's -"</p>
<p>"No buts."</p>
<p>Handong giggled from underneath her hands, "Say the one who -"</p>
<p>"If you're going to find out her secret, do an interrogation!" Why did she speak so soon. "Let me find Siyeon! She's good at this stuff."</p>
<p>Handong whined. Why does she always draw the short end of the stick.</p>
<p>"Okay," whispered Gahyeon, "If you tell me your secret now, I'll make sure Bora doesn't go along with her plan. We all know that if she finds out, the rest will too."</p>
<p>"I'll never tell you my secret!"</p>
<p>"Ah ha! So you *DO* have a secret!"</p>
<p>"NOOOO. I meant that even if I do, you'll never find out."</p>
<p>"Sure sure, that's what they all say. Anyway, tell me. Or I'll never get off."</p>
<p>"Gahyeon get off Handong."</p>
<p>They both turned their heads at the source of the voice - Handong peaking through the slits of her fingers.</p>
<p>It was none other than Dami. </p>
<p>"Dami! Dami! Please please please! Get Gahyeon off meeee."</p>
<p>She started walking towards their bunk bed.</p>
<p>"Aaaaah. Wait! Don't you want to know why we're in this position?" She wiggled her eyebrows, "Aren't you intrigued?"</p>
<p>Dami began climbing the ladder, "I'm sorry but I'm sure all of Korea and Asia's heard the reason you're harassing Handong."</p>
<p>"So you don't want to find out her secret?" Gahyeon pouted, tilting her head down and widening her eyes. </p>
<p>"No. Come on, we've got pizza and a movie downstairs."</p>
<p>"My knight in shining armour! My Dami!" Squealed Handong as she felt Gahyeon being lifted off her shoulders, literally and figuratively. </p>
<p>"I'll get you next time..." Boded the maknae as she hurried off to fill her empty stomach.</p>
<p>"So, what is your secret my damsel in distress?"</p>
<p>"My secret is that I have a crush on a handsome prince." She giggled, as she uncovered her face from her hands, revealed a ruby red blush across her face and a dazed smile.</p>
<p>"WHERE'S GAHYEON? Are you helping with the interrogation Dami? I never knew you were the type."</p>
<p>"No. She went to eat food. And we should probably too."</p>
<p>Sua squinted, this was suspicious. But she'll let it slide for now. But only because food got involved. She nonchalantly exited the room, calling Siyeon and JiU to join her.</p>
<p>"Ahhh~ that as so stressful."</p>
<p>"Should we tell them?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'm sure they'll figure it out soon anyway."</p>
<p>"Come on, let's eat."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@FiH0o</p>
<p>(It's a zero and then the letter 'o', even I get confused sometimes)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew a blanket could be so warm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you going to join our company dinner?"</p>
<p>Wrapped up her classic blue blanket, Yubin looked away from her book, contemplating on her answer.</p>
<p>"Hmm... Sure."</p>
<p>Yoohyeon jumped up, nearly pouncing on Yubin had she not been situated in a corner where the surroundings were too dangerous and too cramped.</p>
<p>"Really?! You never come!" She placed the back of her hand on Yubin's forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"</p>
<p>Yubin swatted the keen hand away, "Of course I am," she said, and, emphasising each syllable, "Unnie", in a bid to mock the concerned and strangely thoughtful comment of the giant-sized puppy.</p>
<p>She feined anger and turned away from Yubin, "Geez, I worry about you once and this is what I get? I'll never talk to you ever again then." Crossing her arms, she let out a loud and exaggerated 'hmph' sound. </p>
<p>"Wow." She replied, not fazed at all by the obvious coercion.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon laid herself ontop of Yubin's lap, sticking her bottom lip out into a pout, "You won't even miss me, not even a teeny tiny bit?"</p>
<p>Yubin broke out into a smirk and said nothing else, instead, shoving the oversized puppy off her person before taking her blanket off and folding it into a semi-small rectangle - ready to be carried to the van.</p>
<p>"Don't forget to take your coat! I'm tired of hearing you complain about the weather. Oh, and your earphones are not on the same desk as your phone."</p>
<p>Sulking at the lack of attention she was getting, Yoohyeon took her black coat off the back of the chair and began trodding her way to the white tables in search of her earphones; but importantly her phone.</p>
<p>"But it's sooooooo cold nowadays!"</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>There was no driver in the front seat, how odd. But it had been so long since Dami had went to a company dinner, so maybe things had changed. Or she was way too early. Both equally likely to happen.</p>
<p>When Dami slid the car of the van open, she saw that she wasn't the first one to arrive there. Instead, it was a shivering Handong, who was busy scrolling through whatever she was scrolling through on her phone. Yubin adjusted her headphones so it didn't entirely cover her left ear. It seemed that she was unaware of Yubin's presence, even when she had seated herself next to her and began unfolding her blue blanket.</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry," muttered Yubin, when her elbow poked Handong's side. But still, the older woman didn't look up, still pouring over her phone - which she was now furiously texting on.</p>
<p>Not one to be nosy, Yubin turned her gaze away from Handong's general vicinity to the interior of the car. It was black. All different shades of course, but nothing else to spruce up the look and aesthetic of it. Monotone colour palettes were just not it. Even a pure yellow would be dull, and Yubin had sworn to never to be sick of yellow.</p>
<p>At this thought, Handong finally tore herself away from her screen and sighed loudly. Melting into the heat radiating from Yubin and partially leaning some of her weight onto Yubin's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Are you cold?" Prompted Yubin.</p>
<p>A short nod.</p>
<p>Yubin took her headphones off, setting them down on the empty seat beside her, and undid the final fold of the blanket to share it and the heat it had accumulated with Handong.</p>
<p>She almost purred with contentness when she wrapped herself with it. Ah, it was so warm and fuzzy and it smelt so intoxicatingly like Yubin. With a shy smile on her face, one that Yubin couldn't see, Handong nudged closer to her and wrapped the blanket ever so tighter around them.</p>
<p>"I wonder where the rest of the members are," pondered Yubin. </p>
<p>"Who knows, they're never late though. They said they'd arrive in 5 minutes, but knowing Yoohyeon..."</p>
<p>"You're probably right," shrugged Yubin.</p>
<p>A comfortable silence settled itself down.</p>
<p>"My hands are cold," piped up Handong, hoping that Yubin would understand what she was implying.</p>
<p>"Would you like a hand warmer?" Questioned Yubin.</p>
<p>Handong grimaced, "No~ that's too much effort."</p>
<p>"Would you like to," she cleared her throat, "to hold my hand?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" She replied almost too quickly.</p>
<p>Lightly, and gently, Yubin intertwined her long elegant fingers with Handong's equally as long and pretty hands.</p>
<p>They sat like that for a while. Enjoying each others warmth and presence; well, mostly Handong sucking up the heat from the blanket and Yubin, humming different tunes of pop songs and the occasional b-side of their own. It had been a solid minute before their peace was broken from the same perpetrator.</p>
<p>She turned her head and her body in anticipation to Yubin's reaction.</p>
<p>"You know," started Handong, a playful tone dancing on her mouth, " my lips are cold too."</p>
<p>Yubin whipped her head towards Handong's, her short hair hitting Handong in her face - not that she minded, it just spoke of how close the two were right now.</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>Handong was staring at Yubin's lips, eyes flicking between them and her eyes. Yubin was taken aback, but she knew what she was implying. Her eyebrows were raised in disbelief at what had come out of Handong's mouth. Finally, she tugged the hand holding Handong, pulling her closer to herself. Yubin placed a hand on Handong's chin. Sensually stroking down on the red-tinted lips with her thumb.</p>
<p>It parted Handong's lips open and left a warmth there that she was craving.</p>
<p>Yubin shifted herself to face Handong better and leaned in. Their lips grazed.</p>
<p>"Why don't you wait to eat something warm then?" Teased Yubin as she pulled back.</p>
<p>Handong puffed her cheeks, which were now glowing red in both embarrassment and attraction. Unsatisfied, she snaked a hand around the base of Yubin's neck and pulled her into a kiss. </p>
<p>Their teeth clashed as she overestimated the distance between them and Yubin was left stunned and frozen in her position as Handong began to push nearly all her weight ontop of her body. Yubin mumbled something into Handong's mouth. Handong pushed away from her.</p>
<p>"Wait wait."</p>
<p>"I - I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."</p>
<p>"No. The kissing was fine," a mental sigh of relief, "But, what if someone sees us?"</p>
<p>"Yubin." She turned her head towards Handong, enchanted by the serious tone of voice she called her name by, "I say fuck them," she began to unwrap herself from their shared blanket and lifted herself from the corner seat of the van. She turned so her whole body was facing Yubin, "No one's going to be here for a while," Handong threw a leg over Yubin's lap and straddled her, "Besides, they can't see us through the tinted windows anyway."</p>
<p>Yubin gulped.</p>
<p>"So," Stated Handong, "Would you like to continue where we left off?"</p>
<p>Yubin wrapped both her arms around Handong's neck as she slid down the car seat a little due to their center of gravity being shifted. She smiled with her eyes as she whispered, "How could I ever say no?"</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Ding.</p>
<p>A notification from Handong's phone, whilst Dami's vibrated, as it was still connected to her discarded headphones.</p>
<p>Ding. </p>
<p>They were in the middle of a long and steamy kiss, Handong reached out to-</p>
<p>Ding. Ding. Ding. Di-</p>
<p>Handong attempted to swipe the notifications on her group chat up. Ding. Gosh they were so active. Admittedly, it took her six tries for her to swipe them up, temporarily muting the chat for a few seconds, but considering that she was still making out with Dami, and had her eyes closed, it was quite a feat.</p>
<p>They broke apart. Each catching their respective breathes. At least their intense choreographies had helped them with one thing.</p>
<p>Ding. Ding, ding, ding, di-</p>
<p>Handong finally gave into the urge to check the group chat. </p>
<p>"Sorry," a deep breathe in, a breathe out. She began to scroll through the sixty three new messages.</p>
<p>Dami chuckled in reply.</p>
<p>Ding. Ding.</p>
<p>"Holy shi- They're coming down!"</p>
<p>Wide eyed, they both shared a look of fear. Handong scrambled to get off of Dami while Dami hastily untangled her blanket from the two of them. They had unintentionally cocooned themselves together when they were making out and the more they both tried to get away from each other, the more tangled they got. </p>
<p>Ding.</p>
<p>"Crap," muttered Dami under her breath. "Let's take it slow and stop panicking."</p>
<p>"Okay. I think we need to get out of your blanket first and *then* get off each other."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan," she huffed out.</p>
<p>Ding. Ding. </p>
<p>One minute and seven seconds was how long it took them to get seated and act like they didn't just furiously and passionately kiss each other for 3 minutes. One minute and forty three seconds was how long it took for the first member to arrive.</p>
<p>"Hi unnies!" It was Gahyeon, of course it was, it was the always neat and organized Gahyeon, "Sorry for taking long. Sua and Siyeon were engaged in a," she pulled a face of disgust mixed with confusion, "Rock paper scissors game - but with their faces."</p>
<p>The two glanced at each other.</p>
<p>"I don't know either! It's the thing they always do in the Notes and behind the scene vlogs. I still don't get how it works though..." Contemplated the maknae. </p>
<p>Handong piped up, "Isn't this," she scrunched her face up, squeezed her eyes shut and puffed her cheeks, "One rock? And," she open her mouth and her eyes widely, "That one, paper?" </p>
<p>Gahyeon entered the van, an inquisitive look still on her face, closing the door carefully, "Then what would scissors be? Gosh, these weird unnies." She shook her head in disapproval, it most almost as if the older they got, the more goofy and childish they'd get.</p>
<p>Dami leaned back, laying her head on the headrest of her seat. Phew, they had gotten away with it.</p>
<p>"How long have you two been here anyway? You guys didnt check the group chat for four minutes.  And you always do." </p>
<p>Oh. What was she so attentive for? </p>
<p>Handong started, "Well -"</p>
<p>"HEY GUYS! Long time no see!"</p>
<p>As ever, Sua loudly slid the van door open. The door loudly slammed as it locked in place. Was interrupting something? She looked between the three members, scrutinising their faces closely, "Why are Dami and Handong sweating?"</p>
<p>"Hi everyone," waved Siyeon, "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." The two began entering the vehicle, shutting the door quickly so as to not let more cold air waft in. "JiU and Yoohyeon went back to grab Yooh's lenses because she forgot them."</p>
<p>Gahyeon shook her head, "These unnies man."</p>
<p>"Did you guys hear about the new album?! It's an actual album!" Yelled Sua.</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'It's an actual album!'?" Said Handong.</p>
<p>"It's a full one. Which means we get more than just 3 b-sides!"</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," added Siyeon, "and the chairman asked me if I wanted to produce my own song as well! Ah~ I finally get to sing lyrics that I've written."</p>
<p>Gahyeon piped up, "But you do our harmonies and wrote the choruses for -"</p>
<p>The door slid open again, "Hi~~~~!" Sung JiU, an annoyed Yoohyeon in tow. "This one here," nudging her elbows into Yoohyeon's ribs, "Was searching for her contacts eventhough she was already wearing them." Despite carrying a grave tone through her passive aggressive words, her sweet smile widened at the site of her bandmates.</p>
<p>"I said I was sorry! And manager unnie'll arrive in a few minutes! So it doesn't matter if we're the last ones to arrive anyway."</p>
<p>They crawled into the last seats.</p>
<p>"Hey Dami," called Yoohyeon, she lifted her head up at the mention of her name, "When did you put makeup on?"</p>
<p>Gahyeon squinted, "Yeah, you never wear red lip-tint, at least not by yourself." She nodded, as if she were a detective.</p>
<p>"Dami wasn't even wearing her headphones," Siyeon pointed out.</p>
<p>JiU perked up at this, and swivelling around from her seat in the front to affectionately pull on one of Dami's cheek, "Aww~ look at my baby socialising!" </p>
<p>Dami deadpanned, "What are you doing."</p>
<p>Handong peered at JiU and the face she was pulling.  She looked like she was enjoying herself.</p>
<p> Too much.</p>
<p>She was enjoying herself too much she concluded. Uncharacteristically, Handong grabbed onto Dami's body, embracing her and pulling her away from JiU's prying hands - acting as a human body shield. Siyeon gasped, "What's this? Dami is letting someone *touch* her?"</p>
<p>"Ah-", realising everyone had their eyes turned on them, everywhere she turned her head, she could see eyes piercing her with questions, Handong quickly tried to dispell their attention, "Only I can touch her cheeks."</p>
<p>Their stares, if they could further, intensified and she could feel a pressure and heat building up in her head.</p>
<p>"Is Dami," warily started Yoohyeon, "Is Dami blushing?"</p>
<p>The members collectively 'ooed' in harmony as if watching a performance in a theatre.</p>
<p>Siyeon reached out to poke Dami's cheek, only for her curious hand to be slapped down quickly by a protective Handong.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon did the same only for her arms to be smacked down before it even came half a metre close to Dami's face. And, as if to flaunt her freedom, Handong grabbed onto Dami's cheeks and pushed them together, making her face look like a fish, before letting go of them and placing a light peck on one side of her face. Dami burst out into laughter.</p>
<p>Sua leaned into the conversation, "Those aren't the only cheeks you touch, are they Dongie?" She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows before raising her hands and squeezing imaginary butts in the air.</p>
<p>Siyeon playfully slapped Sua on the arm, "Yah, the only person who touches those types of cheeks is you."</p>
<p>"You know you like it though," she said before throwing her head back and laughing her iconic disjointed laugh.</p>
<p>"You sounded like a hyperventilating seal," complained Yoohyeon, "Someone make her shut up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2Hyeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know what they say about height and anger...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to add the time period everything happened in...</p><p>Chapter 1 is a week or so before the release of Fly High and after Full Moon</p><p>Chapter 2 is a month or so before Deja Vu, before the teaser releases</p><p>Chapter 3 is during Deja Vu promotions</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearly midnight. After a long day of performing and smiling and putting up a façade for the public, it was suffice to say that Dami was tired. Her eyes were threatening to shut and the warm fuzziness of sleep was overcoming her.</p><p>That was when she had seen it. </p><p>In the corner of her shared room, looming over her. Creeping up towards her bed. A tall silhouette. Glaring at her. The whites of its eyes barely being made out from the copious amount of shadows and darkness. </p><p>"Damiiiiiiii." It called out.</p><p>"Talk to meeeeeeee." It whined.</p><p>It got close enough that she could make out some of its features. A distinct jawline. A cute nose. Silver hair. Expressive eyes.</p><p>Yoohyeon.</p><p>"What's up between you and Dongieeee?"</p><p>Most of the members had all but forgetten the fact that Handong was keeping a secret. All bar one giant. One tall tree. One clingy puppy. One creepily advancing figure. And today, she had enlisted the help of a certain speculating individual.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"That secret that Handong was keeping 2-ish years ago." Yoohyeon climbed onto Dami, trapping her underneath her duvet. There, she hugged the younger girl's body and refused to let go despite Dami's complaints.</p><p>"How am I supposed to remember that far back? I thought everyone forgot it."</p><p>"That's what you thought anyway." Claimed a voice from next to Dami. Footsteps came closer to her bed. "We were waiting for a moment to catch you off guard. And we know you know the secret too Dami. Why else does Dongdong call you 'Yubin' if not for a reason for you two to be close. And what else brings two people closer other than..."</p><p>The mysterious voice leaned in enough for Dami to make out who it was. "A secret!" It was Gahyeon. Neat organised and bright Gahyeon.</p><p>"And!" Interjected Yoohyeon, "You two have been getting closer ever since that incident when Dongie revealed she had one."</p><p>Gahyeon leaned even further towards Dami, "Plus, you guys are always alone together. Why else, then to discuss something that the other members don't know."</p><p>Gahyeon cleared her throat, more for show than for practical reasons. "Look," she said, "You can deny everything you want, but we know you know."</p><p>"Handong doesn't even have a secret. You guys are delusional."</p><p>"Then why were you guys sweating when I arrived? Obviously because you were scared that someone overheard something they shouldn't have."</p><p>Dami rolled her eyes, "That's so stupid. Please never become a detective."</p><p>Honestly though, she was in the ballpark, the motive was the same, but the actual reason... No.</p><p>Yoohyeon tightened her grip on Dami, "Stop being so mean to Gahyeon!"</p><p>"Only when you stop squeezing me to death."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Yoohyeon rolled off Dami. </p><p>"Anyway, like I was saying. Handong doesn't have a secret."</p><p>"STOP LYING!" Screamed Gahyeon, clearly frustrated. Approaching Dami, she accusedly pointed a finger at her. "Something happened in the weeks before the Fly High comeback between you two and ever since then, magically you're closer together. And that was also the time when Dongdong started to become more secretive."</p><p>Gahyeong grabbed the collar of Dami's pyjamas and started aggressively shaking her back and forth. "Tell me!"</p><p>"Ah! Leave me alone! There's nothing to tell!"</p><p>"There's something so suspicious about you two!" She stopped shaking and let go of Dami's clothes. "But if words can't persuade you, then maybe actions will. Yooh!"</p><p>"On it boss!" Yoohyeon ran out of the room after saluting to Gahyeon.</p><p>'Boss'? With the way that Gahyeon was mischievously smiling and how a smugness was on her face that seemed to grow ever larger, Dami became anxious. After a few seconds, Dami lost her little patience and got out of her bed.</p><p>"Wait. No. That's not not what you're supposed to be doing. Stay there."</p><p>Dami scoffed. There was no way in hell she'd just let the two do whatever they please. Especially because they were being such a nuisance. She just wanted to sleep in peace. Where were JiU and Sua and Siyeon when she needed them?</p><p>As she approached the door, Gahyeon stood in the way, all her short limbs extended in an attempt to block the door. "I'm not letting you pass."</p><p>"Move."</p><p>Ding. Dami's phone went off.</p><p>As the two youngest members struggled to stop the other from foiling their plan, expected footsteps arrived.</p><p>Gahyeon started to laugh in her SpongeBob laugh, "I guess you're too late now."</p><p>A knock on the door. </p><p>Another.</p><p>That was not Yoohyeon.</p><p>Ding.</p><p>Both their eyes widened. They fought amongst themselves as they ran to reach the phone. She needed to see those messages. Who else were they going to be from? None other than the secret-keeping Handong. And they both knew it and they were both correct.</p><p>Gahyeong was able to overcome Dami with her superior strength and just as she was about to look at the messages:</p><p>"Can I come in? Is anyone else there?"</p><p>"Don-"</p><p>Gahyeon quickly slammed a hand across Dami's mouth, muffling her speech.</p><p>"Come in!" Answered Gahyeon in a deep voice, imitating Dami.</p><p>The door expectedly opened.</p><p>"Yubin-ah! It's been -" The lights turned on. Handong gasped at the sight of Dami being... Held hostage? Gahyeon had an arm around her neck and her other arm busy shutting Dami up. More muffled sounds came out from underneath Gahyeon's hand.</p><p>"Ew," said Gahyeon as she felt saliva and hot air being pressed against her palm.</p><p>"Wh-what's going on?"</p><p>Handong looked between Dami and Gahyeon and then back again. She took a hesitant step forward. And then another.</p><p>Until suddenly, she was crashed into by a hurling giant.</p><p>Paper flung into the air and ground, scattering the two amateur detectives' evidence. Gahyeon stared at the cloud of paper that exploded on Handong. In that moment of hesitance, Dami freed herself from Gahyeon's grip and began picking up the scattered sheets of music and lyrics off from the floor.</p><p>The dazed Yoohyeon just stood still as she watched Handong calmly pick up the 'evidence' and Dami, panicked, also sweep up the paper. Gahyeon was wiping her hand against the leg of trouser and yelling something and she herself was... She was supposed to... Right! The lyrics! It was the evidence that she and Gahyeon needed. </p><p>As soon as Yoohyeon had confirmed her next action, all the paper had been collected and jammed safely between Dami's hands</p><p>Oh. She was too late.</p><p>Handong patted Dami's back, "What happened?"</p><p>"Aish - I don't even," she glared at the two trouble makers, "I don't even want to think about what happened." She rubbed her nose bridge, "Leave. Now."</p><p>Their plan failed, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon left the shared room of Siyeon, JiU and Dami with their heads hung low and spirits even lower. When the sounds of doors opening and closing occurred, Dami snuck back into her bed. She expectedly patted the area next to her and asked for the lights to be turned off.</p><p>"Those two tried to get me to tell you your 'secret'."</p><p>Handong slipped herself into the space that Dami had patted and turned to face her direction, reaching out to adjust hair away from Dami's face, "I have a secret now?"</p><p>"Yea, remember a year and a half ago? Before the Fly High comeback? When Gahyeon was harassing you? That one."</p><p>Handong giggled. "It's not even a secret though. It's not our fault they're so dense."</p><p>Dami turned to face Handong as well, "I'm surprised they haven't asked yet."</p><p>Dami shifted herself so she was laying on her back again, knowing full well that JiU, Sua and Siyeon would just sleep on the couch in the living room instead of disturb her and the other members. They were thoughtful that way. And she was glad for it. She sighed wistfully. Handong shuffled herself closer to Dami and nuzzled her head into the crook of Dami's neck.</p><p>It had been a long time since they were able to be this affectionate to each other.</p><p>"You know," said Handong, breaking the silence, "I used to think that you and Yoohyeon were dating."</p><p>Dami turned her head slightly towards Handong. She quirked an eyebrow up, waiting for her to elaborate on her absurd statement.</p><p>"What?" She playfully shoved Dami before pulling her back quickly, "Don't give me that look! You guys acted so real!"</p><p>"Real as in a real couple?" Questioned Dami.</p><p>"Yeah," Handong, "I was so convinced you guys were dating when I joined that when I realised I liked you I started distancing myself from you."</p><p>Handong began reminiscing on how her old self felt everytime Yoohyeon clung onto Dami or rested her head on her shoulder or clasped her hand onto hers or squished her cheeks. Just doing anything intimate really. And how that gut-wrenching feeling of imagined rejection felt sinking into her stomach and twisting deeper with every glance she took at them.</p><p>"I thought you didn't like me at first." Replied Dami.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You rarely talked to me. Only really to Gahyeon and Yoohyeon. Now that I think back to it, we didn't really communicate that well with each other in the early days."</p><p>Dami remembered that V-Live where Yoohyeon and Handong were in the so called 'studying room' - it was used for homework but all the members had graduated, but the name still stuck. She had promised Yoohyeon that she'd watch it. But when she saw Handong sitting next to her, she nearly threw her phone against the wall in suprise, clearly feeling a blush spreading across her face. </p><p>And when she did inevitably enter the studying room, she practically ignored Handong. Ah, yes. The old days.</p><p>"And Yoohyeon held onto you so often that I was never able to talk to you; everytime I did, I'd just end up talking to Yooh." Handong wrapped her arms around Dami, "But now I know your secret."</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>"You have a crush on a damsel in distress."</p><p>Dami chuckled, "You're wrong."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I have a crush on a beautiful damsel in distress."</p><p>Handong blushed at the compliment and craned her head to kiss as close to Dami's lips as possible, which ended up being her jaw. "Goodnight,' she mumbled into her hair.</p><p>"Good night princess," replied Dami contently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. God is a Woman and her name is DaDong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The members left for a barbecue so they don't have to worry about anything. Not even being loud.</p><p>At least that's what they thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter for more updates, especially during quarantine period!!<br/>@FiH0o</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace and quiet. </p><p>The members had left to go to a barbecue and Dami was alone to tend to her thoughts in the darkness of the living room. To wonder of her place in the world and contemplate on her existence and struggles. All alone. Kind of. In her arms was Handong who was snoring lightly and half asleep. Mumbling things incoherently in a mix of Korean and Mandarin as she faded in and out of consciousness.</p><p>The time was... She didn't know the time because that meant moving to check her phone, and that meant she could wake up Handong. And why would she risk waking her angel? About ten o'clock is what she guessed.</p><p>Okay, so her arm was getting pins and needles and her phone had just received a notification. That was bad. But she still didn't want to disturb Handong.</p><p>Another notification.</p><p>Handong shifted. She turned her face away from the sudden light that had been illuminated by Dami's phone. Her side profile dimly lit up by light from the unused TV. Her elegant nose was drawn out and her mouth had formed into an adorable sort of pout as the edges of her lips tugged down in annoyance.</p><p>"Ah, Binnie~," grumbled Handong.</p><p>Dami steadied her breathing, scared to wake her sleeping beauty. But she stirred once more and the snoring had died down. Her eyelids fluttered to reveal deep pools of warm brown and a doe-eyed, dazed Handong.</p><p>"Your phone." She paused to rub her eyes. "It got a notification, didn't it?" </p><p>Dami patted Handong's head lightly, "It doesn't matter, go back to sleep."</p><p>Handong lifted herself up only to slump back down with a muffled thud onto Dami's fallen asleep arm, unable to get enough willpower to stand up. "Yeah it," she yawned, "does." She flopped an arm across the table and patted around for the feel of Dami's phone. After a few unsuccessful tries, she clutched it in her hand and tossed it over to Dami.</p><p>Dami's face was promptly hit by an uncoordinated phone thrown at her. "Sorry, honey," she mumbled as she positioned herself upwards, pressing her shoulder against Dami's.</p><p>A light hand reached up and stroked the part of Dami's forehead that the phone was chucked at. "It's fine, princess." Two new notifications. She tapped her finger on the back of her phone, it unlocked instantly. Swiping down, she glossed over the messages, they were both from the groupchat. </p><p>JiU: we ordered more food so we might be late, go to sleep without us &lt;3</p><p>SuA: stop texting and start eating!!</p><p>"It says that they're going to take longer than usual."</p><p>Handong put her hand over Dami's and tilted the phone so she could get a better view of the the texts. "Haha, classic SuA, even in the groupchat she's screaming."</p><p>Another yawn was let out from Handong as she stretched her arms out. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she refused to stay asleep and battled against her drowsiness; if not to be wary of the members, than to just enjoy the few moments she's able to be express her feelings to Dami. </p><p>It seemed that Dami also had a similar train of thought; her arm was yet to wake up fully and her eyelids seemed to carry the weight of the world; but she fought to keep them open to just appreciate the lines and curves of Handong's face, of her plump lips or of the sheen of light that was always present in her eye.</p><p>"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Asked Dami. Her question reverberated from the walls of the empty rooms and open doors of the dorm, echoing throughout the lonely hallway.</p><p>Handong hummed in reply, a playful smile pulling her lips upwards, "Maybe, maybe not. But guess what. I don't love you."</p><p>"Really?" Asked Dami, unfazed.</p><p>"Yea," she opened her arms, "because I adore you." Handong took Dami in a long and tight hug, squishing their cheeks together.</p><p>"Dork. C'mon, let's pack up or we'll get in trouble." She attempted to stand up but was, by a dangerously leaning Handong who was still hugging her, stopped and pushed back onto the sofa; a softened, short almost inaudible clank occuring when they landed.</p><p>"But I want to stay here, like this, forever." Sulked Handong as she finally separated her face from Dami's, admiring the blush that was tinting Dami's cheeks, and the wry smile beginning at the corner of her lips that pushed her cheeks into her eyes.</p><p>Dami raised her eyebrow, "Like this?" She questioned, using her eyes to gesture at their awkward and uncomfortable position.</p><p>Handong put a finger on a chin and tilted her head. "Okay, maybe not like this. But together." </p><p>"So do I Dongie." Dami smiled and waited for Handong to release her, when she did, she rose slowly and laced her fingers with Handong's. "They'll probably come at midnight, let's go back to your room; I'll tell them not to come in."</p><p>"So..." Spoke Handong as she got up too, "Are we going to? You know." She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Dami's arm with her elbow.</p><p>"But we just did," Dami looked at Handong with fear and worry, "What are you made of?" </p><p>Dami linked her still slightly numbed arm with Handong's and began walking to Handong and Gahyeon's bedroom, "I was just double checking! But... I'm not going to turn it down if you're offering you know."</p><p>"I am too tired for this."</p><p>The two knew that the night was going to be long and warm and full of unsung praises. But what they didn't know about was the sliding of something from the sofa and a metallic thud against the wooden floor.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Yoohyeon and Gahyeon held their breathe. </p><p>Under blankets, on the sofa, earphones shared between them, they listened attentively. In Gahyeon's hand was a recorder. And they were fast forwarding through minutes of the rustling of blankets and placing of bowls and meaningless banter between Handong and Dami. Until they heard something strange. And then hushed tones. </p><p>Was this it?</p><p>They rewound the audio to the strange noise. It was from Handong. A weird squeal. Another one. A whispy sigh. 'Now? What if they come back?' </p><p>'Like you said last time, "No one's going to be here for a while", and they won't be.' A wet smack. </p><p>'Honey, if we're going to do this, don't rush this please. It's been too long.'</p><p>Gahyeon paused the recording. "'Honey'?" She questioned. The two shared a look with each other as realisation pulled down on their faces and their jaws dropped.</p><p>"C'mon! Continue." Insisted a curious Yoohyeon.</p><p>The shifting of fabric. A quick, sharp inhale. Squirming. More fabric being moved, this time, slowly and muffled, as if the recorder was being slid away from its hiding place or someone was pulling at the blanket placed on the sofa. 'Ah. Ahh~. Hmm. Go faster." A blush spread across the two so called investigators, a twisting, bubbling feeling of voyeurism amalgamating with curiosity and realisation.</p><p>"Skip some of it," whispered Yoohyeon, who was tightly wrapping her hand on the recorder; on top of Gahyeon's slightly shaking hand.</p><p>Squeaky, distorted moans and high pitched gasps and inhales. Holy shit this was long. </p><p>"I think we made a big mistake." Muttered Gahyeon as she heard the padded footsteps of the older members get ready to go to sleep and shift about dorms. She pressed the fast forward button again, bringing it back to normal speed.</p><p>More muffled and stifled moans filled one side of their ears.</p><p>"So do I-"</p><p>The sheets were pulled back. "What are you guys doing?"</p><p>Oh crap. What were they going to say? </p><p>In the moment of panic, Yoohyeon grabbed the recorder and swiped it away from their hands.</p><p>Click, click, click. The sound of earphones hitting the floor and the skidding of a detached metal recorder echoed through the quiet and sleepy dorm of Dreamcatcher.</p><p>'Yu-yu-YUBIN~'</p><p>JiU stared wide eyed at the recorder.</p><p>Sua popped her head through the hallway, "Is that Dongdong?"</p><p>'Faster?'</p><p>'Y-yes. Yubin! Ho-Honey!'</p><p>"But she's asleep." Answered Siyeon, who was being harassed by Sua not too long ago.</p><p>Shit. Shit, shit shit shit. They were gonna kill them.</p><p>'Keep-Keep going! Ah fu-fuck!'</p><p>'Quiet down princess.'</p><p>'I can't- I can't help it babe.'</p><p>Yoohyeon scrambled to get out of the sofa and dove to turn the recording off. Or lower the volume. Or delete it. Anything that was useful, really. Anything that would help, really. Anything... Just anything.</p><p>'Yea, yea. That's what you always say.'</p><p>'AaAHhH!! Ah. Hah. Heh. Jesus.'</p><p>'What happened to "don't rush this"?'</p><p>'Shut up.'</p><p>'Tch.'</p><p>She squeezed the volume-up button. </p><p>'Binnie,' deep and heavy breathing, 'I love you.' </p><p>A small chuckle. 'I love you more.' </p><p>A scoff, 'That's literally impossible honey, because I love you most.' </p><p>'I'm sorry to disagree with you princess but that record is held by me.'</p><p>'Honey~~ don't start this again.' </p><p>'Just go to sleep.' The background sound of the barely picked up TV lowered even further. </p><p>'Good night babe.' </p><p>'Good night.'</p><p>Silence. Except for a sliver of the TV audio being picked up by the recorder.</p><p>By now, all of the other members had gathered around the recording device.</p><p>"Ummm," started Yoohyeon.</p><p>"I think Dami and Handong are dating." Stated Gahyeon slowly.</p><p>"Hmm." Nodded JiU and Siyeon, who were trying to gather any hints or clues that showed it in the past.</p><p>Sua looked between the members bewildered, each person seemed lost in thought at the new discovery and thinking of any evidence or couple-y thing they've done, "You guys don't know?! I thought..."</p><p>"Wait. You knew?" Glared Gahyeon.</p><p>"Yeah! Because I thought it was obvious and everyone else knew too!"</p><p>Siyeon placed a hand on Sua's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but how on earth was it "obvious" at all."</p><p>Sua scoffed, "The two are in Gahyeon's room right?" The members collectively nodded. I'll show you. Follow me."</p><p>The members trailed behind their pseudo mother and crowded around the door to Gahyeon and Handong's room. With caution, Sua turned the handle and crept into the room, motioning for the others to do so too.</p><p>Sua pointed at the top bunk and leaned over the rails, beckoning the rest of the group to follow suit and behold the solid evidence that Sua was on about.</p><p>"Look," she whispered, "Dami's clinging onto Handong. Aren't they such an adorable couple?"</p><p>"How is that evidence?"</p><p>"Don't you know that Dami sleeps like a rock?"</p><p>"Ah," remembered Yoohyeon, "Yeah! And she never moves," she imitated a mummy, "She just lays there with her back to the bed."</p><p>"But look here, she's cuddling with Dongdong. Like the honeymoon stage of couples."</p><p>All eyes fell onto the sleeping duo, Dami with an arm protectively wrapping around Handong's neck whilst also simultaneously pulling her in closer. And Handong pulling Dami in by the waist as she tucked Dami's head underneath her chin .</p><p>"Wait," said JiU, "When did you realise?" </p><p>"Aha, that's a long story. So, I had my suspicions early on, after Gahyeon was screaming about Handong having a secret. I passed a grumpy Gahyeon who was going to get food. I was too, obviously, but I went to make sure that Dongdong knew too. But what did I hear when I got closer to the room? 'Handsome prince', and the two staring at each other with love hearts in their eyes."</p><p>"This also isn't the first time that these two have been left alone in the dorms. Why so think they prefer staying in by themselves or going out with the rest of the group? Because if they went out together, they'd have to hide, hide away."</p><p>The members thought about it. How could they have been so blind?</p><p>"Also I just asked them."</p><p>"What!" </p><p>"Yeah, they said yes."</p><p>An inquisitive Yoohyeon poked the sleeping Handong, "Dongie. Dongie."</p><p>A low toned hum from a partially conscious Handong.</p><p>"Are you dating Dami?" Whispered JiU.</p><p>"Ha. May. Be."</p><p>And she fell back asleep.</p><p>Siyeon looked at them in content. "Let's leave them alone guys."</p><p>They all agreed. Slowly leaving the two alone. Leaving Siyeon behind. With care and without a sound, she pulled out her phone and opened the camera app. This should make some good blackmail. Kekeke.</p><p>She readied the camera and just as light came out of her phone, Dami covered the two with a blanket on the side.</p><p>"Don't you have something more responsible to be doing. Siyeon unnie."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Siyeon..."</p><p>Oh. No more 'unnie' suffix.</p><p>Act dumb.</p><p>"Who's Siyeon?"</p><p>Not that dumb.</p><p>"If you wake Handong up, there will be worse consequences than you waking up with a bald head."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Siyeon lowered her phone and descended down the ladder and towards the door. Dami sure could be scary for a former maknae.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>Did she say that out loud?</p><p>"Hapapapbopa?" Diverted Siyeon.</p><p>Dami rolled her eyes and tucked herself back under Handong.</p><p>Phew.</p><p>And then there was only them.</p><p>"Wh-what was that?" Murmured Handong.</p><p>"It was nothing."</p><p>"Good night."</p><p>"Sleep tight."</p><p>"Don't let the bed bugs bite."</p><p>"We only have centipedes here."</p><p>"Pshh. Whatever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>